1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tubular cores for yarn bobbins, on which is wound roving or slubbing as the final operation prior to spinning in a manner already known on appropriate machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These bobbins, in the most recent automatic machines, are usually transported from the winding machines to the spinning bays in a suspended condition from overhead rails to which the individual bobbin tubes are hooked, hanging down freely with their axes substantially vertical.
In this position, the running end of the roving or slubbing can fall away from the rest of the bobbin and hang down towards the ground. Under these conditions, such bobbins often uncoil, especially if the hanging running end of the roving or slubbing touches the ground or comes into contact with anything that retains it. In cases where such automated plants are left operating unattended for relatively long periods e.g. over a weekend, a considerable quantity of roving or slubbing can accumulate along the transporter path, resulting in a significant waste of material and in a labour cost of cleaning-up.
3. Objects of the Invention
The present invention proposes a tube of the type used for the purpose stated above, which eliminates the aforementioned drawbacks in a cheap and simple manner, and ensures that the running end of the roving or slubbing is kept on the tube while it is being transported without increasing the work at the end of the winding or the beginning of the unwinding steps.